Kissing Denial
by Lady Unlaced
Summary: Sora decides he's tired of seeing Roxas alone and he just happens to know someone who's interested. Sora and Riku take on the task of hooking up Roxas and Axel. First KH fic, please R


**KISSING DENIAL**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I, of course, do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. I am simply not that brilliant. And if I did own the characters, they would be in my bedroom not in this story… just saying.

"Things have been so boring lately," Sora complained lightly while amusing himself by twisting the strap on Riku's pants.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Riku replied, gently massaging Sora's shoulders.

The two boys were lying comfortably on Riku's queen-size bed, immersed in fluffy blankets and only half watching the movie marathon on the TV. Sora was seated snuggly in Riku's lap and greatly enjoying his free massage.

"When do you think Roxas will come to his senses?" Sora asked eventually.

"About what?" Riku replied, resting his head on the other's shoulder so that he was talking against his neck. He and Sora were clearly not on the same page.

"About Axel, of course. What else?"

"Oh that," said Riku, trying to concentrate himself on the conversation and not the gorgeous guy he had wrapped in his arms. "I wouldn't expect any time soon. Roxas's isn't really known to be quick to catch on."

Sora sighed. "That's what I was afraid of. You know what that means, don't you?"

"Ummm…..no. What?"

"That we have to help them out," answered Sora, as if this should have been completely obvious.

Riku let out a soft chuckle that reverberated against Sora's neck.

"You and your meddling," he said playfully so that his boyfriend could feel the vibration of every word against his skin. Sora shivered, leaning into him.

"It can be our new project," he continued, trying not to succumb to Riku; not just yet at least.

"Was saving worlds from disappearing not enough?" Riku teased, lightly nipping his shoulder. Sora drew in a ragged breath.

"I just want to see them happy."

"How about me? Do you want to see me happy?"

"Of course I do, you know that."

"Then shhhhhh…." said Riku, turning him around and grabbing his face, lightly brushing their lips together. Sora threaded his fingers through his boyfriend's luscious hair and finally succumbed, opening his mouth to give him full access.

Which, of course, Riku delightedly accepted.

* * *

"Hey Roxas, can we talk?" Sora asked as his brother entered the kitchen, making a beeline for the fridge.

"Sure bro, what is it?"

"It's about your love life."

Roxas stopped eyeing the jug of milk and turned to look at his brother, one eyebrow raised in questioning. "Uh, why?"

"You just don't seem happy," Sora continued while tearing the crust off of his slightly burnt toast.

"I'm perfectly fine," Roxas defended, deciding he really did want the milk and pulling it from the fridge.

"Well, ever since you dated the blonde chic--"

"Jenna?"

"Whatever. The point is you've been kind of… I dunno... glum."

"I told you I'm fine. So what if I'm not seeing anyone new?"

"Well, it's been awhile."

"I haven't found anyone who interests me yet."

Sora thought on that a moment. At least he didn't have to worry about his brother having a thing for someone else. That would only serve to break poor Axel's heart even more.

"What if I told you I knew someone who was interested in you?" he asked finally.

Roxas set his glass down on the table and took a seat across from the other boy. "Really now? Who is this person, might I ask?"

"I can't really tell you. Not yet at least."

"Why not?"

"I sort of swore I wouldn't."

"Well then why did you bring it up?"

"Because I want to see the two of you happy," Sora replied

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You just can't keep from meddling can you?"

Sora just shrugged. "What can I say? Saving worlds just isn't enough for me. Although I do kind of wish I could use the keyblade to help me out here, too."

"More blood than love involved there."

"Yea…"

The boys sat in silence for a few moments, Roxas sipping his milk and Sora nibbling at his toast.

"So, is it anyone I know?" Roxas asked.

Sora hesitated. "I'm not sure I should tell you."

"So it is?"

"I didn't say that."

"But if I don't know them, what does it matter?"

"I gotta go," Sora said, standing up. "I told Pence and Hayner I'd play video games with them today."

"You can't leave, we were just starting to get somewhere," Roxas argued.

"See ya," Sora called over his shoulder as he disappeared out the door.

"Damn pain in the ass," Roxas muttered under his breath as he dropped his now empty glass into the sink.

* * *

"What's up Roxas?" Riku greeted, flopping down on the couch beside him. Roxas briefly wondered how the other boy got in before answering. Sora had probably given him a key or something.

"Nothing much. You?"

"Same."

"Uhhh… did you want Sora? 'Cause he's across the street. He, Pence and Hayner are glued to the Playstation."

"Yea, I know. I was just over there. It's the one thing I can't distract him from so I figured I'd come hang out here until he got back."

"That could be awhile."

Riku gave a nonchalant shrug and leaned back against the soft couch cushions, making himself more comfortable. There were some good memories on that couch, but he wasn't here to reminisce. He had a job to do.

"So… Roxas. Any new ladies lately?"

Roxas looked over at his friend. "What is it with people and my love life today?"

Riku pretended to look confused. "What?"

"Sora felt the need to bring it up this morning before he left."

"Did he? Interesting."

Roxas examined the other boy's face. He had a feeling that between him and his brother, they were up to something. What it was, he wasn't quite sure exactly. He decided he'd try to get the answer although he knew the chances of Riku telling him straight up were slim to none.

"What are the two of you up to?"

"Huh?" Riku asked, pretending to pull himself from his thoughts.

"You and Sora; what are you trying to do?"

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about."

Roxas eyed him dubiously. Riku gave an innocent smile.

"Seriously Roxas, nothing is up. I was just wondering is all. Now are you going to tell me or not?"

Roxas inspected him for a few more seconds before answering, trying to decipher the truth in his body language. Finally, he gave up; he'd never been any good at that type of stuff.

"No," he answered. "I haven't met anyone."

"Weird. It's been like three months since that blonde chic, hasn't it?"

"Jenna," Roxas corrected absently. "And yea, it has. What of it?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying. You know there are plenty of fine young girls out there just waiting for someone like you to sweep them off their feet. Wonder why you haven't found any yet?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Please."

Riku's face suddenly went more serious as he caught Roxas's eye. "Maybe you just haven't been looking."

Roxas averted his eyes. "What's the point? Girls just cause trouble anyways."

Riku didn't say anything for a moment and Roxas had to look up at him to try to judge his reaction. The other boy had an intent look on his face and seemed to be staring off past him.

"Riku?"

"Have you ever looked beyond the scope of women?"

"What?"

"You heard me, have you?"

"You mean like… guys?"

"Well I'm very well not talking about cats."

"I'm straight, Riku. You know that."

Riku relaxed back into the cushions and let the seriousness flee from his expression, humour dancing once again in his eyes. "If you say so."

"I am," Roxas said defensively.

Riku just grinned and stood. "Whatever. See you later."

Roxas watched as Riku went upstairs, his words swimming in his mind. What the hell was he trying to get at? Just because he hadn't met a girl since Jenna didn't mean he was gay. So what if he wasn't even interested in someone new? What did it matter? Besides, homosexuality was Sora's thing, not his. Riku was trying to bait him; that was it. There was no way he was into guys… right?

* * *

When Sora returned, Riku was waiting in his room, spread across the bed and watching TV.

"How'd it go?" Sora asked, on the edge of the bed.

Riku sat up and pulled the other boy closer to him so that they were side by side. "I'm not really sure. I talked to him and he seemed suspicious of us."

"Not important as long as you brought it up."

"Yea, I did. He was all denial."

"Well yea, I was like that, too."

Riku grinned remembering the first time the two of them had kissed in attempt to confirm his belief that Sora was in fact gay. He remembered the joy in being right and finally getting to be with the guy he loved.

"Do you think Roxas is gay?" Riku asked.

"I have an inkling," Sora replied. "But I don't think he'd ever admit it unless he found the right guy."

"Like Axel?"

"Yea, like Axel."

"Did you talk to him today?"

"Yea… he was a little upset with me at first for getting involved but he got over it."

"So what's the plan from here?"

"Let Roxas think on it for awhile."

"Then what? Lock the two of them in a room together until they make out?"

"That's a good idea," Sora said, grinning.

"Let's go for something more subtle, kay?"

"Ah, fine."

Riku laid back down across the bed, staring up at Sora who had a look of concentration on his face. He laughed to himself at his boyfriend's scheming and wondered what was going through Roxas's head.

* * *

Roxas paced the length of his bedroom, carefully stepping in a straight line, his brain on full power. The light was off (it had started to hurt his eyes after the first half hour) and the radio was playing a slow ballad in the background. He couldn't get his conversation with Riku out of his head.

It was true, he hadn't really been looking for a new girl. But was that because he was subconsciously in want of a boyfriend? It seemed so ridiculous and yet so logical at the same time. I mean, sure, Sora had a boyfriend but homosexuality wasn't genetic. Was it? He couldn't remember.

"Damn," he swore under his breath. He wasn't accomplishing anything other than confusing and frustrating himself.

And if Sora and Riku were in on something… did that mean that the person who liked him was a guy? That made him stop. Who else did he know…? What if it was someone he didn't know? A guy-guy relationship with someone he didn't even know would be even more akward than with someone he did know.

Assuming that he was gay. Which he wasn't. Right?

He let out a frustrated growl and collapsed onto his bed.

"I don't know!" he yelled at his ceiling. A few seconds went by and he sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"A movie night? Sound like fun," Roxas said to his brother, handing him a sandwich.

"I thought so," Sora replied. "I figured we'd get a bunch of people together. You know… Riku, Kairi, Pence, Hayner, Olette, Axel."

"Alright, sure. When do you want to have it?"

"I was actually thinking tonight if you don't have any other plans."

"Nope," Roxas confirmed, refusing to acknowledge the fact that he still hadn't come across another girl he was interested in resulting in no Friday night date. He kept telling himself that it didn't mean anything. Besides, it's not like there was any kind of rush.

"Great, I'll start calling people."

Roxas nodded, shrugging on his jacket so that he could leave for work. Sora picked up the phone and called Riku as his brother left.

"Kairi is officially in on the plan," Riku said after they exchanged greetings.

"What about Axel?"

"Nah, I figured I'd leave him in the dark that way he doesn't stress about it beforehand."

"Good idea. I'll see you later."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"I'm coming!" Roxas called in reply to the knock on the door. He pushed himself up off of the couch and made his way to the front door to find Kairi on the other side of it.

"Hey Kairi," he greeted.

"Hi. I just stopped by to let you know I'll be a little late to the movie night. I can't get off of work until eight."

"That's fine. I'll make sure we save the really good movies for when you get here."

Kairi grinned. "Thanks, I'll see you later."

"See ya."

He shut the door behind her just as Sora came bounding down the stairs. "Who was that?"

"Kairi."

Sora grinned. His plan was already going into effect.

"Why are you grinning?" Roxas asked.

Sora quickly reverted his face to casual indifference. "No reason. What did Kairi want?"

Roxas eyed his little brother but decided to drop the matter. "To say she'd be late tonight."

"Ah, that sucks. Oh well. Guess it'll just be me, you, Riku and Axel for awhile."

"What about the other three?"

"Ah… they already have plans."

Roxas shrugged and slumped back down onto the couch. He and Sora watched old cartoons for a few hours when there was another knock on the door. Sora stood to let in Riku and Axel. Riku and Sora made themselves comfortable on the love seat after Sora put in the first movie (some old horror flick) and Axel stretched out on the opposite side of the couch.

They watched the first twenty minutes in relative silence, save the few random comments on the film, when Sora decided they needed popcorn and that he couldn't possibly make it without Riku's assistance.

"Ugh, they're probably making out," Roxas said, looking over at Axel.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Should we pause the movie?"

"Nah," Roxas replied. "If they're going to suck face I highly doubt they care about missing the movie."

Axel shrugged and rearranged himself so that he was sitting slightly closer to the other boy, his feet up on the coffee table infront of them. The movie continued to play although neither of them seemed to be paying much attention. Roxas kept noticing Axel's constant fidgeting as he kept rearranging his hands and the position of his feet.

"Are you alright man?"

"Uh," Axel started, a nervous tremor in his voice. "Yea… I'm fine."

Roxas raised an eyebrow at him. "You're twitching."

"I'm not twitching," Axel said defensively.

"You look like it."

The next thing he knew, Roxas had a pillow in his face. He threw it aside and looked over at his friend who had a huge smile on his face. And it was an absolutely gorgeous smile. He stopped… did he seriously just notice how great Axel's smile was? Surely not.

The smile faded from Axel's face as he observed Roxas, whose expression seemed to be strained. "Did I hurt you?"

"Uh… no," Roxas replied, shaking himself off. It was nothing.

"Oh good," said Axel, the grin returning as he whacked him with another pillow.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Why not?"

"Why you…" Roxas grabbed the pillow and flung it back at him, hitting him square upside the head and knocking him off of the couch, moving the coffee table toward the middle of the room.

"Damn… sorry dude. I didn't mean to hit you that hard." He held out his hand to help his friend back up. Axel gripped it and Roxas felt a tingling sensation at the touch. He hesitated. What was that?

He didn't have a chance to contemplate the feeling because in the next instant Axel had pulled him down onto the floor with him. Roxas landed with an "Umph!" half ontop of the other boy and half on the carpet.

"What was that for?" he demanded, pushing himself up. He looked down at his friend and stopped. Axel's face was flushed and intense. Roxas felt his own heartbeat speed up at the sight of him, their faces about a foot apart.

He suddenly remembered his conversations with Sora and with Riku the week before and realization hit him. It was Axel… that's what the two of them were up to.

"Roxas?" Axel asked, his voice low and slightly strained. Roxas felt his breath catch at the sound of his name on Axel's lips. He didn't know what was happening to him.

He felt Axel's hand reach up and brush across his cheek and he let his eyes close at the feeling. It felt… good.

Axel pulled his head down closer to him and when he opened his eyes their faces were mere inches apart.

"Roxas… I…" Axel started, but rather than finish he simply pulled Roxas's lips down to his and kissed him.

Roxas was slightly shocked; part of him was wondering why the hell he was doing this but the other part of him was just telling him to let himself go and enjoy it. He decided to go with the second part of himself and hesitantly he kissed Axel back.

He felt Axel run his tongue over his bottom lip and obligingly, he opened his mouth to give him full access. Roxas's knees buckled slightly at the feel of Axel's tongue playing with his as the other boy rolled him onto his back so that he was laying ontop of him.

Roxas was surprised at how amazing it felt to have Axel's strong body pressed against his and he reveled in it. He never wanted it to stop.

"Well it's about time," came a voice from above them. Axel broke away and both boys looked up to find Riku and Sora looming above them.

"You two…" Roxas started but was cut off.

"It's nice to see all went as planned," Riku said. "I'm glad we thought of this."

"You mean, glad _I_ thought of this," Sora corrected.

"Either way," he replied, draping his arm across his boyfriend's shoulders.

"You know, I oughta…" Roxas started again.

"Ah shut up and thank us later," said Sora.

"Yea," agreed Riku, "finish making out with your boyfriend."

And with two huge, identical grins, they left, heading up the stairs.

Roxas stared after them, his mouth slightly ajar, in shock. He looked back up at Axel who was grinning.

"You heard them," he said. "Now kiss me."

Roxas hesitated and then smiled, pulling Axel back down to him and kissed him with every last bit of himself. Because who the hell needed girls when he could have this?

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

It probably could have been better, but I like it. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
